vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Клеточная нейронная сеть
CNN – Cellular Neural Network – клеточная нейронная сеть, клеточная НС, КНС. Клеточные НС объединяют в себе черты клеточных автоматов (локальность взаимодействия) и нейронных сетей. Ячейкой CNN является аппаратная или программная модель нейрона (см. также cellular automata, neural computer, neural network). Ссылки * В. Селихов ОСОБЕННОСТИ ФУНКЦИОНИРОВАНИЯ КЛЕТОЧНОЙ НЕЙРОННОЙ СЕТИ С ВНЕШНИМИ ВХОДАМИ (Новосибирск) Автометрия, 2003, № 4, т. 39, с. 118–126 : Клеточная нейронная сеть (КНС) известна как мелкозернистая параллельная модель, способная генерировать автоволны различных типов. Такое свойство КНС позволяет рассматривать ее как новую модель автоволновых процессов в распределенных активных средах и определяет необходимость в дальнейшем детальном исследовании свойств этой модели. Описана модификация КНС-модели, не имеющая параметра смещения у нейрона, и ее свойства. Определены способы использования внешних входов для модификации свойств КНС и для генерации автоволновых процессов. * А. А. Короткин, В. В. Майоров, “Нейронная сеть с диффузионным взаимодействием элементов для селекции изменений динамического изображения”, Ж. вычисл. матем. и матем. физ., 40:2 (2000), 300–306 : Предлагается новая модель клеточной нейронной сети аналогового типа, основанная на известном в нейрофизиологии феномене существования синапсов с электрической передачей. Показано, что в такой сети происходит процесс диффузии мембранных потенциалов между элементами. Описывается схема использования подобной нейронной сети для решения задачи отслеживания изменений в динамически меняющемся изображении. * А. В. Селихов, “Условия формирования автоволнового процесса в клеточной нейронной сети”, Сиб. журн. вычисл. матем., 3:4 (2000), 377–394 * Селихов, Антон Валентинович Исследование клеточно-нейронной модели двумерных автоволновых процессов. Автореф. к.ф-м.н., Новосибирск, 2000 Введение: Развитие современной науки нуждается в проведении вычислительных экспериментов, направленных на исследование сложных распределённых нелинейных процессов физической, химической, биологической или социальной природы. Сложность исследуемых явлений требует, с одной стороны, интенсивного применения высокопроизводительных вычислительных систем как специального (спецпроцессоры), так и общего (суперкомпьютеры) назначения, а с другой стороны - разработки новых моделей, позволяющих эффективно отобразить одновременность происходящих в моделируемой среде явлений на параллельность используемых вычислительных систем. Объектом исследования в данной работе является модель двумерных автоволновых процессов, обладающая необходимыми свойствами для эффективной реализации на высокопроизводительных вычислительных системах и позволяющая исследовать различные распределённые нелинейные процессы, в основе которых лежат автоволны. Автоволновые процессы 2 можно отнести к одному из самых распространённых примеров явления самоорганизации, выражающегося в возникновении упорядоченных колебаний и распространяющихся волн в активной нелинейной среде. Характерной особенностью автоволнового процесса является постоянство во времени основных его параметров, таких как амплитуда, скорость распространения, форма волны, а также взаимное уничтожение при взаимодействии. Эта особенность автоволн определяется свойствами среды, находящейся в возбуждённом состоянии и под действием любой неустойчивости, генерирующей автоволновой процесс. К основным (базовым) типам автоволновых процессов относят бегущий фронт или волна переброса, бегущий импульс, одно-, двух- и многорукавные спирали. Автоволновые процессы характерны для систем различной природы, однако наибольшее количество публикаций посвящено исследованиям автоволн в химических системах 2. Наиболее часто в качестве примера автоволн приводятся процессы, возникающие в химической реакции Белоусова-Жаботинского 4. Периодически изменяющаяся во времени и в пространстве концентрация взаимодействующих веществ формирует в тонком слое реагирующей смеси визуально наблюдаемое изменение цвета, а при определённых условиях - концентрические волны. Другие примеры автоволновых процессов: бегущий фронт распространения сигнала в нервных волокнах; автоколебательные процессы в коре головного мозга при эпилепсии; спиралевидные автоволны в сердечной мышце, вызывающие фибрилляцию; бегущий фронт пламени при распространении лесных пожаров и многое другое. Специфика всех явлений самоорганизации, в частности, их макроскопический характер, требующий рассмотрения поведения системы в целом, а также нелинейность, характерная для составляющих явление процессов, определяет дополнительные требования и к методам исследования автоволн. В основе качественного исследования автоволновых процессов лежит изучение свойств решений систем нелинейных дифференциальных уравнений параболического типа, представляющих математическую модель автоволн. Возможность такого исследования основывается на выборе относительно малого количества основных степеней свободы, позволяющем упростить исходную математическую модель и исследовать её на предмет существования различных стационарных решений и переходов между ними. Такое исследование позволяет получить достаточно полную картину поведения упрощённой модели, однако возможно лишь для ограниченного набора частных случаев и основано на пока ещё не формализованных эмпирических подходах. Исследование существенно нелинейных систем, а также проверка результатов качественного анализа возможны лишь посредством проведения вычислительных экспериментов. При этом применение численных методов исследования возможно как для получения подтверждения существования явлений, «предсказанных» при качественном анализе, так и для поиска новых возможных типов поведения системы в широком диапазоне значений параметров и с учётом большего числа степеней свободы. Последнее направление в применении численных методов относится к так называемому прямому моделированию и часто является единственно возможным при исследовании реальных систем. Возможность применения вычислительной техники для решения задач численного моделирования изначально не ставила перед разработчиками численных методов каких-либо дополнительных проблем, связанных с архитектурой используемых вычислительных систем. Последовательная природа вычислительных машин фон-неймановского типа естественным образом отражает последовательную природу мышления и годами отработанный последовательный подход к решению поставленных исследовательских задач. Однако, сложность и большая размерность задач численного моделирования нелинейных распределённых процессов показала ограниченность применения вычислительных систем последовательного типа. Появление высокопроизводительных вычислительных систем с множеством параллельно функционирующих процессорных элементов позволило для ряда простых задач существенно повысить эффективность вычислительного эксперимента и сократить время его проведения. Тем не менее, сложность распараллеливания существующих последовательных алгоритмов вычислительного моделирования, а также недостаточная развитость методов построения параллельного программного обеспечения для реализации существующих математических моделей на параллельных вычислительных системах до настоящего времени являются основными препятствиями на пути к их широкому применению в моделировании распределённых нелинейных процессов. Возникшие сложности стали стимулом для поиска новых моделей, эффективно реализуемых на современных параллельных вычислительных системах и применимых для исследования большого класса сложных процессов. Эффективная программная или аппаратная реализация модели в параллельной вычислительной системе очевидным образом может быть связана с возможностью представления рассматриваемой модели в виде множества идентичных одновременно функционирующих взаимосвязанных элементов. Алгоритмическая сложность элемента модели при таком представлении в сочетании с функциями, структурой и интенсивностью использования связей между элементами характеризует широкий спектр моделей параллельной обработки информации, используемых в настоящее время для моделирования сложных процессов и объединяемых понятием «мелкозернистого параллелизма». Наиболее простой по своей структуре и универсальной с точки зрения возможных областей применения является клеточно-автоматная модель 6 параллельной обработки информации. В основе этой модели лежит понятие клеточного пространства - множества идентичных клеток, каждая из которых характеризуется уникальной координатой в пространстве и дискретным состоянием, изменяющемся в зависимости от состояний клеток из ближайшей окрестности и в соответствии с конечным множеством правил. Использование клеточных автоматов для моделирования распределённой нелинейной динамики требует определения соответствия между дискретным множеством состояний клетки клеточного автомата и непрерывно изменяющимися свойствами представляемой этой клеткой части пространства моделирования. Необходимость в установлении такого рода соответствий, выраженных в виде ряда аксиом, определяет использование клеточно-автоматной, а также исследуемой в работе клеточно-нейронной моделей в рамках аксиоматического подхода к исследованию распределённой нелинейной динамики в физических, химических и биологических системах (см., напр., 8). Клеточно-автоматные модели с успехом применяются для исследования динамики газа и жидкости 10, позволяя использовать с высокой степенью эффективности как параллельные БИУГО-системы универсального назначения, так и специализированные процессоры. Лежащие в основе клеточно- автоматного подхода принципы мелкозернистого параллелизма и локальность связей между компонентами модели позволяют строить эффективные с вычислительной точки зрения параллельные модели. Однако дискретность и ограниченность множества состояний клетки не позволяют в некоторых ситуациях получить необходимую адекватность клеточно-автоматной модели исследуемому процессу, в частности, отразить непрерывность изменения состояния системы. Это послужило причиной для поиска новых моделей, сохраняющих преимущества клеточно-автоматного подхода и более точно отражающие непрерывность процессов в каждой точке моделируемого пространства. Одной из таких моделей, в которой клеточное пространство сочетается с непрерывностью и нелинейным характером изменения состояния каждой клетки, является клеточно-нейронная (нелинейная) модель распределённой нелинейной динамики, в основе которой лежит клеточная нейронная (нелинейная) сеть (КНС). Как и клеточный автомат, КНС представляется в виде дискретного однородного пространства клеток, расположенных в узлах прямоугольной, треугольной или гексагональной решётки и взаимодействующих с другими клетками внутри некоторой локальной окрестности. Однако, в отличие от клеточного автомата, связи между клетками КНС имеют вес, позволяющий определить «силу» влияния клеток друг на друга. Кроме того, состояние клетки КНС описывается непрерывной величиной и определяется как арифметическая, а не логическая функция состояний клеток окрестности, что является принципиальным отличием КНС от клеточного автомата. Клеточные нейронные сети впервые были предложены как модель для построения аналоговых электронных схем обработки изображений в 1988 12 году и с тех пор нашли применение в различных областях исследований. Специфика класса задач, решаемых с помощью КНС, основана на параллельности и локальности обработки информации в КНС, а также на непрерывности изменения состояний клеток. Можно выделить две наиболее характерные области применения КНС: 1) обработка изображений, например, фильтрация, распознавание образов и генерация изображений специального типа и 2) моделирование распределённых нелинейных процессов реакционно-диффузионного типа, в частности, автоволн, процессов формирования устойчивых структур и хаотических колебаний. Вторая область применения привлекает в последнее время всё большее внимание, хотя решению задач из первой области посвящена существенно большая часть публикаций о КНС. В исследовании КНС для моделирования распределённых нелинейных процессов в активных средах можно выделить несколько тенденций, различающихся способом выбора КНС-модели и её особенностями. Интерес к использованию КНС в качестве модели нелинейной динамики возник в результате исследования поведения клеточной нейронной сети 12, 13, ориентированной на решение задач обработки изображений с помощью нелинейных электронных схем. В последствии такая КНС была названа «стандартной», а ориентация на реализацию КНС модели в виде электронной схемы определила специфику формального представления, в частности, вид описывающих клетку уравнений и используемой нелинейной функции. Предложенная в качестве нелинейной, кусочно-линейная функция сигмоидного типа также стала стандартной для многих КНС-моделей. Основной задачей построения КНС-модели распределённой нелинейной динамики на основе стандартной КНС стало построение электронной схемы клетки, уравнения состояния которой описывают, в рамках некоторой аксиоматики, изменение в каждой точке дискретизированного пространства моделируемого процесса 15. Примерами использования стандартной КНС являются моделирование возникновения устойчивых структур 17, моделирование электромагнитного поля 18. Возможность аналоговой реализации клетки КНС с практически любой нелинейностью даёт возможность построения КНС, уравнения состояния которой соответствуют дифференциально-разностным уравнениям для моделируемого процесса 19, 20. Аналоговое решение таких уравнений на основе КНС с помощью микросхемы или средствами универсальной КНС-машины 21 даёт существенно более высокую скорость и точность моделирования. Развитием стандартной КНС в направлении построения универсальной КНС-модели для различных реакционно-диффузионных процессов стала разработка «осциллятора Чжуа» (Chua's circuit) 22 -клетки, описываемой тремя нелинейными дифференциальными уравнениями (клетки третьего порядка) и имеющей отличающуюся от применяемой в стандартной КНС нелинейную функцию. С помощью такой КНС стало возможным моделировать широкий класс распределённых нелинейных процессов, в частности, формирование устойчивых образов и образов Тьюринга 23 - 27, бегущего фронта 24, концентрических волн 25, спиралей 28, хаотических процессов 30, а также явление прекращения распространения бегущего фронта по нервному волокну 31. Отдельное направление в построении КНС-моделей нелинейной динамики характеризуют работы, посвященные моделированию решений дифференциальных уравнений с помощью КНС с настраиваемыми нелинейными связями 33. Этот подход даёт возможность строить структуру КНС на основе известного дифференциального уравнения или формировать структуру из простейшей путём усложнения, если вид исходного дифференциального уравнения не известен. Настройка весов связей КНС, определяемых полиномом, происходит в процессе «обучения» сети на основе некоторого количества известных решений для известных начальных условий. По сравнению с вышеописанными, такой подход даёт возможность использования некоторой стандартной процедуры для формирования необходимой КНС-модели на основе «обучения», т.е. без применения аналитических методов, однако сама процедура «обучения» требует дополнительных затрат времени, программного и аппаратного обеспечения. Большинство автоволновых процессов имеют место в двухкомпонентных системах и описываются двумя нелинейными дифференциальными уравнениями в частных производных. Использование КНС-модели, в которой каждая клетка также описывается двумя уравнениями (двухслойной КНС), характеризует ещё один подход в моделировании реакционно-диффузионных процессов с помощью КНС. Как и в стандартной КНС, в этом подходе используется кусочно-линейная функция сигмоидного типа, а также фиксированная структура связей между клетками. Этот подход также позволяет моделировать с помощью КНС формирование устойчивых образов Тьюринга 34, а также различных автоволновых процессов 35. Преимущество этого подхода заключается в использовании более простой клетки и, как следствие, в возможности использования более простых методов её исследования и формирования требуемых динамических свойств. Кроме того, реализованные в этом подходе принципы построения КНС дают возможность использовать его в качестве основы для разработки и исследования более общей модели реакционно-диффузионных процессов. Таким образом, накопленный при исследовании различных подходов материал требует более глубокого теоретического и экспериментального исследования с целью разработки методов синтеза КНС-моделей автоволновых процессов, ориентированных на применение современных высокопроизводительных вычислительных систем. Реализация таких моделей на специализированных аналоговых КНС-машинах 21, позволяющих на три порядка увеличить скорость обработки информации по сравнению с находящимися в распоряжении исследователей вычислительными средствами, даёт возможность существенного увеличения скорости моделирования, однако полностью не исключает необходимость в вычислительных системах, поскольку пока ещё имеются большие трудности в аналоговой реализации трёхмерных КНС-моделей. Кроме того, существует задача выявления количественных соотношений между параметрами реальных автоволновых процессов и параметрами их КНС-моделей с целью решения практических исследовательских задач. В связи с этим исследование клеточно-нейронной модели двумерных автоволновых процессов представляется актуальным. Целью диссертационной работы является разработка и теоретическое обоснование способа построения и использования двухслойной КНС для моделирования автоволновых процессов базовых типов. Основными задачами диссертационной работы, направленными на достижение поставленной цели, являются: 1. Обоснование выбора базиса и структуры клеточно-нейронной модели двумерных автоволновых процессов 2. Детальное исследование динамических свойств изолированной нейронной пары, образующей клетку КНС, и определение зависимости этих свойств от значений параметров нейронной пары и от внешних воздействий на клетку 3. Формальное определение и экспериментальное исследование области параметров двухслойной КНС, генерирующей автоволны базовых типов (синхронные автоколебания, бегущий импульс, бегущий фронт, спираль) 4. Формальное определение и экспериментальное исследование области начальных значений состояний клеток в двухслойной КНС для формирования автоволн базовых типов 5. Экспериментальное исследование характеристик и свойств автоволн, генерируемых в двухслойной КНС, и сравнение этих свойств со свойствами автоволн в реальных системах 6. Исследование вычислительных свойств двухслойной КНС, анализ эффективности её применения для моделирования автоволновых процессов на крупноблочных параллельных вычислительных системах 7. Разработка программной реализации клеточно-нейронной модели для последовательных вычислительных систем в квазипараллельном режиме и для параллельных вычислительных систем с передачей сообщений с целью экспериментального подтверждения полученных теоретических результатов и обеспечения возможности исследования характеристик генерируемых двумерных автоволновых процессов Методы исследования основываются на качественной теории динамических систем второго порядка и на широком использовании компьютерного моделирования. Научная новизна работы заключается в: 1. Разработке формального представления КНС, ориентированного на моделирование распределённых нелинейных процессов реакционно-диффузионного типа в многокомпонентных системах и обосновании выбора структуры КНС, позволяющей использовать ее в качестве модели двумерных автоволновых процессов базовых типов 2. Проведении глубокого исследования динамических свойств клетки для определенного типа нейронов и структуры связи между нейронами в клетке (фиксированного вида полиномов в правых частях уравнений, описывающих динамику клетки) и произвольных значений весов связей (произвольных значений коэффициентов полиномов) 3. Формулировке и доказательстве достаточного условия существования предельного цикла на фазовой плоскости клетки КНС, описываемой системой двух нелинейных дифференциальных уравнений первого порядка с кусочно-линейной функцией в правых частях уравнений 4. Формальном обосновании способа выбора параметров КНС и начальных значений состояний клеток для формирования базовых типов автоволновых процессов Практическая ценность работы заключается в возможности использования полученных теоретических и экспериментальных результатов для исследования качественных свойств динамики автоволновых процессов, определения количественных зависимостей для автоволн как базового типа, так и более сложных, полученных с помощью исследованной модели. Достоверность полученных результатов основывается на их теоретическом доказательстве и экспериментальной проверке с помощью компьютерного моделирования. Реализация результатов работы. Результаты, полученные при исследовании клеточно-нейронной модели двумерных автоволновых процессов были использованы при чтении спецкурса "Клеточные нейронные сети" магистрантам первого года обучения факультета прикладной математики и информатики Новосибирского государственного технического университета. Апробация. Результаты диссертационной работы по мере их получения докладывались на семинарах Отдела математического обеспечения высокопроизводительных вычислительных систем Института вычислительной математики и математической геофизики (ИВ-МиМГ) СО РАН, на рабочих семинарах исследовательской группы по клеточным алгоритмам и архитектурам отдела, на Конференциях молодых ученых ИВМиМГ СО РАН в 1998 и 2000 гг., на Третьем сибирском конгрессе по индустриальной и прикладной математике Выводы, теоретические и практические результаты На основе теоретических исследований получены следующие результаты: 1. Предложена обобщённая структура КНС для моделирования распределённых нелинейных процессов, обоснован выбор структуры КНС, позволяющей использовать ее в качестве модели двумерных автоволновых процессов базовых типов 2. Сформулирована и доказана теорема о достаточном условии существования предельного цикла на фазовой плоскости нейронной пары; получена система неравенств, определяющая границы параметров клетки КНС, при которых возможно формирование и распространение автоволн базовых типов 3. На основе результатов, полученных при исследовании автоколебательных свойств нейронной пары, получены необходимые условия для начальных значений, формирующих автоволновой процесс С целью подтверждения полученных теоретических результатов, а также проведения вычислительных экспериментов 1. Исследованы вычислительные особенности КНС-модели, предложен способ избежания накопления ошибок округления при моделировании 2. Разработан пакет программ для исследования свойств нейронной пары и моделирования автоволн в двухслойной КНС в интерактивном режиме с визуализацией основных характеристик клеточно-нейронной модели и исследуемого автоволнового процесса на основе последовательного алгоритма для персонального компьютера 3. Разработана параллельная программа моделирования автоволновых процессов в клеточной нейронной сети с фиксированными параметрами, выполняемая в пакетном режиме на многопроцессорных вычислительных системах с передачей сообщений. На основе экспериментальных исследований с помощью разработанных программ получены следующие результаты: 1. Исследованы характеристики генерируемых с помощью клеточно-нейронной модели автоволновых процессов базовых типов. Получены зависимости свойств генерируемых автоволн от значений параметров КНС 2. Исследован процесс формирования бегущего импульса, бегущего фронта и спиральной волны источниками различной конфигурации 3. Исследованы свойства самоорганизации КНС-модели базовых типов автоволновых процессов при случайной начальной инициализации сети. Список литературы: 1. Васильев В.А., Романовский Ю.М., Яхно В.Г. Автоволновые процессы. /Под ред. Д.С. Чернавского. - М.: Наука. Гл. ред. физ-мат. лит., 1987. - (Соврем, пробл. физики). - 240 с. 2. Жаботинский А.М., Отмер X., Филд Р. и др. Колебания и бегущие волны в химических системах: Пер. с англ./Под ред. Р. Филда, М. Бургер. М.: Мир, 1988. - 720 е., ил. 3. Белоусов Б.П. Периодически действующая реакция и её механизм. Сб. рефер. по радиац. мед. за 1958 г. М.: Медгиз, 1959. - С.145. 4. Жаботинский А.М. Периодические процессы окисления малоновой кислоты в расстворе (исследование кинетики реакции Белоу-сова). Биофизика, 1964, Т. 9, С.306 5. Фон Нейман Дж. Теория самовоспроизводящихся автоматов: Пер. с англ. М.: Мир, 1971. с. 6. Тоффоли Т., Марголус Н. Машины клеточных автоматов: Пер. с англ. М.: Мир, 1991. с. 7. Wiener N., Rosenblueth A.// Arch. Inst. Cardiología de México. -1946, V. 16, N.3-4. (Русский перевод. Кибернетический сб. - М.: ИЛ, 1961, N 3.) 8. Кринский В.И.// Биофизика, Т. 11, 1966. С. 676. 9. Fisch U., Hasslacher В., Pomeau Y. Lattice-gas autómata for the Navier-Stokes equation// Phys. Rev. Lett., N. 56, 1986. P.1505-1508 10. Boon J.-P. Statistical mechanics and hydrodynamics of lattice gas automata: an overview// Physica D, N. 47, 1991. P.3-8. 11. Chua L.O., Yang L. Cellular Neural Networks: Theory// IEEE Trans, on Circuits and Systems, V. 35, N. 10, 1988. P.1257-1272 12. Chua L.O., Yang L. Cellular Neural Networks: Applications// IEEE Trans, on Circuits and Systems, V. 35, N. 10, 1988. P.1273-1290 13. Chua L.O., Roska T. The CNN paradigm// IEEE Trans, on Circuits and Systems. Part I, V. 40, 1993. P.147-156 14. Chua L.O., Hasler M., Moschytz G.S., Neirynck J. Autonomous cellular neural networks: a unified paradigm for pattern formation and active wave propagation/ / IEEE Trans, on Circuits ans Systems Part I, V. 42, N. 10, 1995. P.559-577 15. Chua L.O. CNN: a paradigm for complexity Singapore: World Scientific, 1998. 16. Thiran P., Krounse K.R., Chua L.O., Hasler M. Pattern Formation Properties of Autonomous Cellular Neural Networks// IEEE Trans, on Circuits and Systems, V. 42, N. 10, 1995. P.757-774 17. Nekorkin V.I., Makarov V.A., Kazantzev V.B., Velarde M.G. Spatial Disorder and Pattern Formation in Lattices of Coupled Bistable Elements// Physica D, V. 100, 1997. P.330-342 18. Balsi M., Marongiu A., Cimagalli V. Electromagnetic field simulation using 3-D Cellular Neural Networks// Proc. of European Conference on Circuit Theory and Design (ECCTD'95), 1995. P.987-990 19. Dogaru R., Chua L.O. Edge of chaos and local activity domain of Fitzhugh-Nagumo equation// Int. Journal of Bifurcation and Chaos, V. 8, N. 2, 1998. P.211-257 20. Dogaru R., Chua L.O. Edge of chaos and local activity domain of the brusselator CNN// Int. Journal of Bifurcation and Chaos, V. 8, N. 6, 1998. P.1107-1130 21. Roska T., Chua L.O. The CNN Universal Machine: an analogic array computer// IEEE Trans, on Circuits and Systems Part II, V.40, 1993. P.163-173 22. Pérez-Muñuzuri V., Pérez-Villar V., Chua L.O. Propagation failure in linear arrays of Chua's circuits/ Int. Journal of Bifurcation and Chaos, V. 2, 1992. P.403-406 23. Pérez-Muñuzuri V., Gómez-Gesteria M., Muñuzuri A.P., Chua L.O., Pérez-Villar V. Sidewall forcing of hexagonal turing patterns: Rhombic patterns// Physica D, V. 82, 1995. P.195-204 24. Pérez-Muñuzuri V., Gómez-Gesteria M., Pérez-Villar V., Pivka L., Chua L.O. Nonlinear waves, patterns and spatio-temporal chaos in cellular neural networks// Phil. Trans. Roy. Soc. London, Series A, N. 353, 1995. P.101-113 25. Pérez-Muñuzuri A., Pérez-Muñuzuri V., Pérez-Villar V., Chua L.O. Spatiotemporal structures in discretely-coupled arrays of nonlinear circuits: a review// Int. Journal of Bifurcation and Chaos, V. 5, N. 1, 1995. P. 17-50 26. Krounse K.R., Chua L.O., Thiran P., Setti G. Characterization and dynamics in Cellular Neural Networks// Int. Journal of Bifurcation and Chaos, V. 6, 1996. P.1703-1724 27. Pérez-Muñuzuri A., Pérez-Muñuzuri V., Pérez-Villar V., Chua L.O. Spiral waves on a 2-D array of nonlinear circuits// IEEE Trans, on Circuits and Systems, V. 40, N. 11, 1993. P.872-877 28. Aziz-Alaoui M.A. Multispiral Chaos// Proceedings of II Int. Conf. 'Control of Oscillations and Chaos' (COC 2000), 2000. P.88-91 29. Kuznetsov A.S., Shalfeev V.D. Analysis of regularization of Dynamics in a Circular Chain of Bistable Chaotic Elements with Variable Number of Couplings// Proceedings of II Int. Conf. 'Control of Oscillations and Chaos' (COC 2000), 2000. P.365-368 30. Pérez-Muñuzuri V., Pérez-Villar V., Chua L.O. Traveling wave front and it's failure in one-dimensional array of Chua's circuits// Journal of Circuit Syst. Comput., V. 3, N. 1, 1993. P.215-229 31. Tetzlaff R., Wolf D. A learning algorithm for the dynamics of CNN with nonlinear templates. I. Discrete-time case// 4-th IEEE Int. Workshop on Cellular Neural Networks and Their Applications (CNNA-96), 1996. P.461-466 32. Puffer F., Tetzlaff R., Wolf D. A learning algorithm for the dynamics of CNN with nonlinear templates. II. Continuous-time case// 4th IEEE Int. Workshop on Cellular Neural Networks and Their Applications (CNNA-96), 1996. P.467-472 33. Arena P., Fortuna L., Manganaro G. A CNN Cell for Pattern Formation and Active Wave Propagation// Proceedings of 13 European Conference on Circuit Theory and Design, (ECCTD'97), 1997. P.371-376 34. Arena P., Baglio S., Fortuna L., Manganaro G. Self-Organization in a Two-Layer CNN// IEEE Trans, on Circuits and Systems Part I, V. 45, N. 2, 1998. P.157-162 35. А.Селихов, "Клеточно-нейронная модель реакционно-диффузионных процессов и её применение для моделирования автоволн", Третий всероссийский семинар "Моделирование неравновесных систем-00", Красноярск, 2000 36. Selikhov A.V. Formation of basic type autowave processes by a cellular neural network// Bull. Nov. Сотр. Center, Сотр. Science, N. 10, 1999. P.83-92 37. Selikhov A. A formal background for basic type autowaves formation by a cellular neural network// Proc. of 2-nd Int. Conf. "Control of oscillations and chaos" (COC 2000), v.l, P.29-32 38. Селихов A.B. Условия формирования автоволнового процесса в клеточной нейронной сети// СибЖВМ, 2000 39. Majorana S., Chua L.O. A Unified Framework for Multilayer HighOrder CNN// Int. Journal of Circuits Theory and Applications, V.26, 1998. P.567-592 40. Сюсань У. Семейство схемы Чжуа// ТИИЭР. Т. 75, N. 8, 1987. С.55-65 41. Jankovski S., Londei A., Lozowski A., Mazur С. Synchronization and Control in a Cellular Neural Network of Chaotic Units by Local Pinnings // International Journal of Circuit Theory and Applications, V.24, 1996. P.275-281 42. Скотт Э. Волны в активных и нелинейных средах в приложении к электронике. М.: Сов.радио, 1977. 43. Гленсдорф Д., Пригожин И. Термодинамическая теория структур, устойчивости и флуктуации. М.: Мир, 1973. 44. Андронов A.A., Леонтович Е.А., Гордон И.И., Майер А.Г. Качественная теория динамических систем второго порядка. -М. :Наука, 1966. 45. Селихов A.B. Имитационное моделирование одиночной круговой волны с помощью клеточной нейронной сети// Труды конференции молодых ученых, Новосибирск, 1998. С.214-228 46. Андронов A.A., Витт A.A., Хайкин С.Э., Теория колебаний -М.:Наука. Главная редакция физико-математической литературы, 1981. 47. Selikhov A.V. Emergence and propagation of round autowave in cellular neural network// Proc. of Fifth Int. Conference PaCT-99, Springer Verlag, 1999, pp.120-13349. 48. Selikhov A.V. Some results of autowave modelling by cellular neural network// Bull. Nov. Comp. Center, Comp. Science, N. 9,1998. P.113-121 49. Селихов A.B. Программная клеточно-нейронная модель автоволнового процесса в активной двухкомпонентной среде// Тезисы докладов первой всероссийской конференции " Моделирование неравновесных систем 98" (МНС-98), Красноярск, 1998. С. 114 50. Самарский A.A. Введение в численные методы. 3-е изд., пере-раб. -М.: Наука, 1997. См. также * Обсуждение:Коммуникативные ожидания Категория:Математическое моделирование Категория:Исследование операций Категория:Моделирование